


Как ни назови...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Теперь, когда они с Шерлоком − пара, Джон хочет иметь возможность обращаться к тому не только по имени, но и с ласковыми прозвищами. Но Шерлок этого не хочет.





	Как ни назови...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532318) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



В первый раз, когда Джон делает это, он чувствует себя немного глупо, но всё равно считает важным попробовать. Они с Шерлоком − пара уже около трёх недель, и Джон чувствует, что даже запоздал с этим.

− Ты не мог бы принести мне медицинский журнал, котик? − небрежно спрашивает Джон, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Он может почувствовать, как румянец заливает лицо, но всё равно стоит на своём. Сказанное встречается тишиной, и он вздыхает. − Я буду считать, что нет.

− Великолепная дедукция, Джон, − говорит Шерлок со своего места на диване.

Джон просто качает головой.

Он размышляет над этим некоторое время, но готов признаться, что хочет чего-то простого, интимно-милого в их отношениях, как это обычно случается у хороших пар, поэтому тем же вечером пытается ещё раз.

− Всё, что у нас есть в холодильнике − молоко и масло, поэтому я думаю, не заказать ли на ужин что-то на вынос? − Шерлок рассеянно кивает, и Джон продолжает. − Как насчёт индийской еды, любимый?

Подняв голову, Шерлок кривится.

− Серьёзно, Джон?

− Ты о выборе блюд или обращении?

Закатив глаза, Шерлок что-то шёпотом бормочет, и Джон ощущает укол разочарования, когда звонит в индийский ресторан.

Джон знает, что это глупо, но он всегда считал, что такие нелепые мелочи между партнёрами цементируют отношения. При всём безумии, которым они с Шерлоком занимаются ежедневно, Джон не чувствует, что его желание чего-то такого нормального − неразумно. У него никогда не было отношений, в которых он не использовал ласковых прозвищ, и никто прежде не возражал против них. Он уверен, что со временем Шерлок привыкнет, если найти правильные слова.

Той ночью, когда он лежит в постели рядом с Шерлоком, Джон делает ещё одну попытку.   
Откинувшись на кучу подушек, Шерлок читает научный журнал, и Джон наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в висок:

− Доброй ночи, малыш.

− О, ради всего святого... − Джон замечает разочарование в голосе Шерлока. − Ты же не можешь это серьёзно.

− На самом деле я серьёзен. Это − совершенно приемлемое ласковое прозвище.

− Только если ты пострадал от недавней травмы головы.

Шерлок возвращается к чтению, игнорируя Джона.

− Ты не облегчаешь мне задачу. Я почти решился на что-то вроде «зайки», если ты такое позволишь.

− Это − твоё дело, − отрезает Шерлок. − Но не ожидай, что я отвечу на это чем-то столь же безвкусным.

В голове Джона что-то щёлкает.

− Почему ты так себя ведёшь? − спрашивает Джон, переворачиваясь на спину и скрещивая на груди руки.

− Ты сердишься, − тихо констатирует Шерлок.

− Чёрт возьми, да, я сержусь. Но сержусь потому, что не понимаю. Я ведь просто хочу... − стиснув зубы, Джон замолкает и глубоко вздыхает. Затем продолжает катить в гору камень: − Я не понимаю, почему ты на это так реагируешь. Если тебе не нравятся ласковые прозвища, которые я выбираю, ты можешь просто сказать мне об этом, вместо того, чтобы фыркать и швыряться оскорблениями.

− Это полностью твоя идея, − произносит Шерлок, отрываясь от журнала. − Я не вижу потребности в такой глупой традиции. Я сказал тебе, что это не моя область, и что у меня нет интереса к данной теме, поэтому я не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен из-за меня.

− Я не расстроен. − Джон качает головой. − Я просто не думал, что это будет так трудно, придумать для тебя ласковое прозвище. Потому что мне хочется обращаться к тебе с нежностью и так, как не может обращаться никто. А ты не помогаешь.

− Я не понимаю, при чём тут прозвище. И зачем оно мне нужно? − ворчит Шерлок. − В самом деле − зачем? 

− Я это услышал, − отвечает Джон.

− Я не сомневаюсь, что ты услышал, Джон. Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

− Мы теперь − пара, Шерлок, − терпеливо объясняет Джон. − А у пар есть особые небольшие мелочи.

− И это включает... ласковые прозвища? − То, как кривится рот Шерлока при последних словах, красноречивее всего говорит о его мнении.

− Да, − твёрдо отвечает Джон. − Все вокруг называют тебя «Шерлоком». А ласковое прозвище было бы чем-то, что существует только между нами, и больше никто об этом не будет знать.

− И это тебя радовало бы? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Да. Мне действительно нравится идея, что есть что-то только для меня.

Шерлок не отвечает, и Джон видит, как тот хмурится. Но есть что-то ещё, кроме простого раздражения, и Джон чувствует лёгкую неловкость.

− Шерлок?

− Хм? − Моргнув, Шерлок качает головой, а затем рассеянно смотрит на журнал. − Если это сделает тебя счастливым, выбери любое прозвище, которое тебе нравится. Я уверен, что привыкну к нему.

Есть что-то в его голосе, что настораживает Джона. Шерлок явно расстроен. Но почему? 

− Шерлок, что-то не так?

− Конечно, нет.

Шерлок всё ещё не смотрит на него.

− Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, − с нежностью просит Джон. − Я не смогу понять, что случилось, если не узнаю, в чём дело.

− Ни в чём, − бурчит Шерлок, но по его голосу Джон может сказать, что тот говорит неправду.

Джон переворачивается на бок, лицом к Шерлоку, тянется к нему и берёт его за руку.

− Шерлок, пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Шерлок молчит. А потом глубоко вздыхает.

− Это глупо, Джон, − говорит он, отнимая руку и теребя край пухового одеяла.

− Всё равно, скажи мне.

Шерлок качает головой, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Через минуту он поднимает голову.

− Я... я бы предпочёл, чтобы у меня не было ласкового прозвища, Джон. По крайней мере, исходящего от тебя.

Его тон абсолютно серьёзен, и Джон хмурится, чувствуя смущение.

− Я не понимаю. Почему?

− Это... неважно. − Шерлок качает головой, отводя взгляд. − Это глупо. Но если ласковое прозвище сделает тебя счастливым, выбери одно.

− Это не сделает меня счастливым, если я буду знать, что это тебя беспокоит, − мягко говорит Джон. − Для того, чтобы это было особенным, обе стороны должны быть согласны. Я буду уважать то, что ты этого не хочешь, но я хотел бы знать, почему.

Шерлок вздыхает.

− Это просто... − Он делает паузу, качая головой. Через минуту он глубоко вздыхает. − Когда люди произносят моё имя, они всегда... оно звучит так негативно.

− Прости? − Джон хочет понять, но не может.

− Все, Джон. Всю мою жизнь люди смеялись надо мной, и то, как они произносили моё имя, когда они... ну, ты слышал Андерсона. Даже люди, которым я нравлюсь, не могут сдержать неприязнь к моему имени. Миссис Хадсон меня любит, но когда она говорит моё имя, я слышу в нём разочарование. _«О, Шерлок»_ , когда она ожидает чего-то хорошего от меня и не получает этого. Лестрейд всегда произносит моё имя так, будто у него мозговая аневризма. − _Шер- **лок**_ , − с акцентом на второй слог, будто не может поверить в то, что я сделал. Майкрофт произносит моё имя со сжатыми зубами, будто оно оставляет дурной привкус во рту. И он так страдальчески при этом вздыхает, будто я на самом деле _попросил_ , чтобы он сунул свой длинный нос в мои дела. Даже моя мать, когда я разговариваю с ней по телефону, пусть и говорит ласково, но я могу услышать разочарование в её голосе. « _Шерлок_ , дорогой, я не прошу много». Но с тобой, Джон, всё по-другому.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и выражение его лица выглядит таким уязвимым.

− Я знаю, что ты расстроен из-за меня, но даже когда это происходит, ты не произносишь моё имя так, будто собираешься съехать и никогда не оглядываться назад. Когда ты говоришь мне, насколько я удивительный, то твой голос звучит так, будто ты считаешь, что тебе повезло стоять рядом со мной, и я чувствую, что могу сделать что угодно, у меня на всё хватит сил. Когда ты помогаешь мне во время расследований, ты произносишь моё имя с такой уверенностью, будто знаешь, что мы со всем справимся. Даже когда ты ругаешь меня «Шерлок, мы не можем хихикать, это − место преступления», я могу услышать нежность в твоём голосе, и я знаю, что ты любишь меня, несмотря на то, что я − отдалённо не такой, как все. Когда ты шепчешь его, наклоняясь, чтобы разделить тайну, мне кажется, что кроме нас в мире больше никого нет, а когда ты выдыхаешь моё имя на краю оргазма, у меня ощущение, что ты не можешь даже дышать без меня.

− Да, я не уверен, что смогу, − говорит Джон, снова беря его руку в свою. Он чувствует себя потрясённым словами Шерлока.

− Я знаю, что всё это − чувства, и абсолютно глупо, но мне на самом деле нравится слышать своё имя только тогда, когда его произносишь ты, и я не хочу это терять.

Шерлок смотрит в пол, качая головой. Джон приподнимает голову Шерлока за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

− Это − удивительно серьёзное основание, − говорит Джон хриплым голосом. Сглотнув, он улыбается. − Я заново переосмыслил идею ласковых прозвищ. Нет ничего лучше, чем «Шерлок».

Шерлок улыбается, и сердце Джона тает, когда он видит счастье в его глазах.

− Спасибо, Джон. − Шерлок выглядит задумчивым в течение секунды. − Хотя, ты знаешь, я не исключаю ласковые обращения полностью. Когда ты обращаешься ко мне «любимый», обнимая меня, мне это нравится. Я просто не хочу терять то, как по-особенному звучит моё имя, когда его произносишь ты.

Джон отодвигается, поднимается на колени и обнимает его. Он наклоняется, его губы прямо напротив уха Шерлока.

− Я думаю, что мы во всём разобрались, Шерлок, любимый, − шепчет Джон, удовлетворённый, чувствуя, как дрожит Шерлок в его руках.

Джон перемещается и наклоняется, захватывая губы Шерлока для поцелуя, а пальцами зарываясь в его мягкие завитки. Шерлок поднимает руки, обнимает лицо Джона и, углубив поцелуй, стонет и выгибается. Учащённо дыша, Джон разрывает поцелуй, садится и смотрит на Шерлока.

На щеках Шерлока горит румянец, губы красные и влажные, а рот приоткрыт из-за учащённого дыхания. Его волосы слегка растрепались от того, что пальцы Джона их перебирали, а глаза потемнели и прикрыты от желания. Он смотрит на Джона с обожанием, не скрывая возбуждения. Глаза Джона расширяются, когда он наконец понимает. Шерлок прав. Он видит, но не наблюдает.

Джон провёл последние несколько часов, беспокоясь из-за поиска глупого ласкового прозвища, чего-то исключительного и особенного между ними, когда природа того, что они разделяют каждый день, уникальна сама по себе. Очень немного людей когда-либо видели такого расслабленного и уязвимого Шерлока. А ещё меньшее количество завоевали его преданность, уважение и привязанность. Никто из них не разделяет его жизнь и его постель, и только Джон видит, как тот извивается и задыхается, обнажённый и просящий. Один только Джон держит его в объятиях, чувствуя дыхание, когда тот кончает в его руках. Никто в мире не слышал, как Шерлок шепчет в темноте, как он любит их, и что его жизнь была пуста до них; это − только для Джона. В то время как все остальные видят его холодную и безразличную маску, только у Джона есть возможность видеть искреннее обожание, которое Шерлок теперь открыто выражает. Никто и никогда такого не получит.

В этот момент Джон понимает, насколько глуп он был, сосредоточившись на незначительных деталях, надеясь ощутить некую «нормальную» романтику, всё время упуская удивительную великую картину их жизни вместе, которая значит намного больше, чем что-либо, на что Джон, возможно, когда-либо надеялся. Он поднимает руку и мягко гладит Шерлока по лицу.

− Я люблю тебя, − шепчет Джон, с трудом справляясь с эмоциями.

− Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон.

Наклонившись, Шерлок снова захватывает губы Джона в плен, и Джон теряется во вкусе и ощущениях человека, которого любит.

− Джон, − выдыхает Шерлок ему в рот. − Я хочу тебя сейчас, Джон.

Голос Шерлока хрипловат, он опалён желанием, и от этого сердце Джона начинает биться быстрее. Внезапно он понимает, в чём привлекательность обращения по имени, когда человек, которого вы любите больше всех в мире, произносит ваше имя, выражая этим всё, в чём он нуждается. 

Джон улыбается Шерлоку:

− Боже, да. Что угодно для тебя, Шерлок.

Глаза Шерлока загораются, и он наклоняется и снова его целует. Позже Джон извинится за суету с ласковыми прозвищами, но прямо сейчас он собирается выразить свои намерения более конкретном способом, поскольку нет слов, которые бы лучше сочетались друг с другом, чем «Шерлок» и «любовь».

***

Примечание переводчика:

Название истории скорей всего намекает на трагедию «Ромео и Джульетта» (акт II, сцена II, Джульетта) Шекспира...

Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой,  
Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.


End file.
